The present invention relates to a faucet sprayheads and, more particularly, to faucet sprayheads that are extendable from a delivery spout.
It is known to provide faucets with pull-out sprayheads or wands connected to flexible water supply tubes. Such pull-out wands often provide multiple delivery modes including a spray mode and a stream mode. In the spray mode, water is discharged from a plurality of outlets in a spray pattern. In the stream mode, water is discharged in a single, relatively concentrated stream.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a multi-function faucet wand includes a waterway having an inlet passageway, a first outlet passageway, and a second outlet passageway. A mode control includes a valve operably coupled to the waterway and movable in response to user input from a first position for directing water to the first outlet passageway in a stream mode for discharging a stream of water, to a second position for directing water to the second outlet passageway in a spray mode for discharging a spray of water. A flow control includes a valve operably coupled to the waterway and movable in response to user input from a first position for providing a first flow rate of water to the mode control, to a second position for providing a second flow rate of water to the mode control, the first flow rate being less than the second flow rate. The valve of the flow control is movable to the second position for providing the second flow rate of water only when the valve of the mode control is in the first position for discharging a stream of water.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a multi-function faucet wand includes a waterway having a mode chamber and a flow chamber, and a mode control valve operably coupled to the mode chamber. The mode control valve is configured to allow a user to manually select between a stream mode for discharging a stream of water, and a spray mode for discharging a spray of water. A flow control valve is operably coupled to the flow chamber and is configured to allow a user to manually select one of a high flow rate and a low flow rate. The flow control valve is biased to the low flow rate in the absence of water pressure within the flow chamber.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a multi-function faucet wand includes a waterway, a mode control including a mode control valve supported for movement relative to the waterway, a first input portion, and a second input portion. User input at the first input portion positions the mode control valve in a first position for discharging a stream of water, and user input at a second input portion positions the mode control valve at a second position for discharging a spray of water. A flow control is fluidly coupled to the mode control and includes a flow control valve supported for movement relative to the waterway, and a third input portion. User input at the third input portion is configured to move the flow control valve from a first position for providing a first flow rate of water, to a second position for providing a second flow rate of water, the first flow rate being less than the second flow rate. An interlock is operably coupled to the mode control valve and the flow control valve, and is configured to limit the flow control valve to only the first position for providing the first flow rate of water when the mode control valve is in the second position for discharging the spray of water.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a spout, an outlet tube received within the spout, a mixing valve fluidly coupled to the outlet tube and configured to supply to the outlet tube hot water from a hot water supply and cold water from a cold water supply, and a wand removably supported by the spout and fluidly coupled to the outlet tube. The wand includes a mode control configured to allow a user to manually select between a stream mode for discharging a stream of water and a spray mode for discharging a spray of water, and a flow control configured to allow a user to manually select an increased flow rate only when the mode control is in the stream mode.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling water flow through a faucet wand includes the steps of positioning a mode control in a first position to cause an aerated stream of water to discharge from an outlet, positioning a flow control in a first position to cause the aerated stream to discharge from the outlet at a first flow rate, moving the flow control to a second position to cause the aerated stream to discharge from the outlet at a second flow rate greater than the first flow rate, moving the mode control to a second position to cause a spray of water to discharge from the outlet, and simultaneously moving the flow control to the first position to cause the spray to discharge from the outlet at the first flow rate.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.